Bukan Berarti
by karikazuka
Summary: Sasuke itu, dingin, berekspresi datar dan kurang peka terhadap perasaan sekelilingnya. Tapi Sakura tahu, dingin bukan berarti tidak hangat, ekspresi datar bukan berarti tanpa perasaan, kurang perhatian bukan berarti tidak peduli/ "Karena aku sayang Sasuke, meski bagaimanapun dia."/For Reivany Uchiharuno Birthday


Sasuke itu, dingin, berekspresi datar dan kurang peka terhadap perasaan sekelilingnya. Tapi Sakura tahu, dingin bukan berarti tidak hangat, ekspresi datar bukan berarti tanpa perasaan, kurang perhatian bukan berarti tidak peduli/ "Karena aku sayang Sasuke, meski bagaimanapun dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Berarti**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karikazuka new Fanfiction**

**SasuSaku**

**Special for: Reivany Uchiharuno birthday**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morning, 06.00 a.m**

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih berat karena kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari sosok suaminya yang ia sadari tidak berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu—ia memang masih gadis—mendesah panjang. Ia tahu suaminya baru saja pulang dari misi dini hari tadi dan kini, di pagi hari, lelaki itu pasti pergi lagi melaporkan hasil misi pada Hokage.

Ia meraih dan memeluk guling milik suaminya, menghirup aroma lelaki yang hampir lima bulan menjadi suami dan pendamping dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Masih sedikit hangat—lelaki itu belum pergi terlalu lama.

Ia menggeliat sejenak kemudian bangkit dari pembaringannya dan mengacak pelan rambut merah muda panjangnya. Sungguh, hatinya agak kacau saat ini. Gadis itu mulai membereskan tempat tidur dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati suaminya tengah duduk di depan meja makan dengan dua gelas _ocha_ dan secangkir teko di sana.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada segelas minuman hangat dan hijau miliknya. Ia tidak membalas panggilan heran Sakura sama sekali.

"Kupikir ... Kau sudah berangkat pergi," kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Ia memainkan ujung kaosnya gugup. Gugup karena jarang sekali Sasuke muncul di rumah pada pagi hari.

Apalagi ... Penampilannya berantakan begini.

Oh ayolah Sakura, kau sudah lima bulan menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Kau masih gugup? Ke manakah sifat riangmu itu?

Sasuke bukannya menjawab, ia malah menengadahkan kepalanya sejajar dengan tatapan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dalam—tanpa ekspresi

"..."

'Dinginnyaaaaaa!' batin Sakura yang reflek mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang kosong. Ia begidik sejenak saat disuguhi tatapan datar nan kelam milik suaminya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Gugup, Sakura gugup jika ditatapi lama-lama seperti itu. Pipinya memerah dan serasa panas seketika.

"Ada _ocha_. Minumlah," kata Sasuke datar memutuskan kontak mata dengan istrinya dan beralih meniup-niup pelan _ocha_ miliknya sendiri. Ia menghirup aromanya sekilas, kemudian meminumnya pelan.

Sakura berjengit sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Iya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan duduk di depan Sasuke—di depan meja makan kecil milik mereka. Gadis itu langsung meminum teh miliknya dengan wajah merona.

"Puuuuuh!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya saat merasakan lidahnya tersengat panas dari _ocha_ itu. Ia lupa, minuman itu masih panas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan kertas misinya."Hati-hati," katanya seraya masih terus menulis.

"Iya ..."

Dan Sakura kembali tersenyum.

**Morning, 06.30 a.m**

Sakura secepat kilat menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci piring dan gelasnya lalu beranjak keluar dapur. Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar ditutup dan itu berarti Sasuke hendak pergi.

Ia melihat suaminya itu sedang memasang sandal ninja miliknya di depan pintu rumah. Ia berdiri di belakang lelaki itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia menunggu.

Gadis itu terus menunggu hingga Sasuke membuka pintu geser rumah mereka tanpa menoleh. Ia mulai kecewa saat melihat Sasuke benar-benar beranjak pergi dari daun pintu.

Yang ia harapkan, nyatanya tidak kesampaian. Hanya sebuah mimpi semu yang menjadi bunga tidurnya sehari-hari.

Namun nyatanya Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan menatap istrinya singkat. "Aku berangkat," kata lelaki itu singkat pada Sakura yang masih menunggu di belakangnya.

Gadis itu mematung beberapa detik—memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak lama, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan benar-benar berlalu pergi.

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum lega.

Walau tidak ada senyum, tidak ada kecupan sebelum berangkat, tidak ada pelukan mesra, tapi lelaki itu mau menoleh dan mengucapkan salamnya pada sang istri.

Dan itu membuat Sakura makin yakin,

Bahwa dingin itu bukan berarti tidak hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afternoon, 13.30 p.m**

Sakura menggeliat gelisah di atas kursinya yang terbuat dari _spoons_ dan sedikit kulit elastis berwarna hitam pekat. Di telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata dari sahabatnya barusan.

Benar, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya. Lalu bagaimana?

Lelaki itu sehari-hari selalu saja menampakkan ekspresi datarnya, tidak ada yang lain selain ekspresi itu.

Sakura curiga, apakah itu berarti Sasuke benci dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa pada dirinya?

Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum padanya sejak mereka menikah. Ia sehari-hari hanya bericara seadanya dan memasang wajah tanpa emosi. Sesekali, Sakura bisa melihat alis Sasuke yang saling bertautan satu sama lain saat melihat hasil masakannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke?

Ah, gadis itu tidak tahu. Ia segera mengambil bungkusan kue _mantou_ yang baru saja diberikan Ino padanya sepulang dari misinya barusan.

Sakura jadi ingat lagi, Sasuke juga baru pulang dari misi. Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah memberikannya oleh-oleh.

Bukan karena Sakura mengharapkan oleh-oleh, ia hanya merasa kalau dirinya memang tidak pernah dipedulikan atau sekalipun dipikirkan Sasuke saat lelaki itu sedang berada dalam misi.

Sakura jadi ... Sedikit sedih.

Ia melangkah gontai saat keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Jam kerjanya sudah habis dan ia bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang ia mau setelah ini. lagi pula ia yakin, Sasuke tidak mungkin di rumah saat ini.

Mungkin ... Lelaki itu menerima misi baru lagi.

Memikirkan hal itu makin membuat Sakura tidak karuan. Apakah segitu pentingnya misi?

Sasuke selalu sibuk dan meninggalkannya di rumah dengan kesepian-kesepian yang ada. Meninggakan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian hening sampai seterusnya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu mengakat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Mata hijaunya membesar—memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu benar.

Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya, berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya menggenggam bungkus kertas di tangannya dan menatapnya ... Datar.

Datar. Lagi-lagi datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kupikir kau ada misi. Ternyata kau di sini. Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura menahan rasa sedihnya yang menggumpal dalam hati terdalamnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum namun gagal.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Ke mana? Pulang," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan tertanam di dalam saku.

Ganti Sakura yang mengangkat alis. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa tumben-tumbennya suaminya itu pulang di siang hari seperti ini—mengingat Sasuke yang hanya akan di rumah malam hari dan pagi hari saja.

"Kau, bawa apa?" tanya Sakura mencairkan suasana. Ia menelengkan kepalanya pada bungkusan di tangan kanan Sasuke ; penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat bungkusan itu dan menatapnya. "Bibit obat. Aku berencana menanamnya selama liburan ini." Lelaki itu menurunkan kembali bungkusan bibit itu dan terus berjalan.

"Liburan? Kok, bisa?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kurasa lebih baik menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah sementara ini," katanya ringan. Ia menatap jalanan dengan raut yang tidak terbaca.

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lagi dan bertanya, "Aku boleh ikut menanam bibitnya?"

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh menatap wajah istrinya yang tersenyum ceria. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat selama mereka bersama-sama selama ini.

Tidak disangka, ia menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya dan berkata, "Hn. Ini bibit untukmu, kok."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana dengan senyuman tipis—hampir tidak terlihat yang cukup membuat Sakura berwajah merah dan jantung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Satu fakta lagi yang ia peroleh.

Ekspresi datar, bukan berarti tanpa perasaan.

Semakin lama, Sakura sadar Sasuke menikahinya karena memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Perasaan ingin saling memiliki, bersama, berbagi dan saling mengasihi. Perasaan yang sudah lama Sakura rasakan pada Sasuke—sejak dulu.

Boleh 'kan Sakura sedikit percaya diri untuk itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Evening, 05.35 p.m**

Sore hari, matahari mulai bergeser ke ujung barat dan menyemburatkan warna oranye semu kemerahan di langit. Bulan di ujung sana mulai membayang-bayangi matahari—menggeser posisi sang surya untuk meggantikan waktu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan sekop kecil dan sebuah tanaman obat di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum diam-diam saat melihat suaminya berwajah serius ketika hendak menanam tanaman.

Ia sendiri, sudah menanam lima bibit tanaman obat yang didapat dari Suna itu. Rahasia ya, sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sengaja mengambilkan tanaman obat itu ketika menjalankan misi di desa pasir itu.

Ia beberapa menit yang lalu kedatangan seorang tamu. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut tamu, karena orang itu hanya lewat di sebelah pekarangan rumah mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—untuk mengajak jalan-jalan anjingnya.

**Flashback**

"_Kiba!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan._

_Orang itu lewat dan menyapa keduanya lalu berkata, "Wah, tidak percuma ya, kau mengambil tanaman obat dari Suna untuk istrimu. Kupikir kenapa kau tidak mau membelikan oleh-oleh khas gurun pasir itu, ternyata kau memang tahu yang terbaik, ya."_

_Wajah Sakura bersemu saat mendengar apa yang barusan lelaki itu katakan. Ia melirik sekilas Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya—lelaki itu masih saja sibuk dengan tanaman-tanaman barunya dan tidak peduli akan kata-kata Kiba yang ditujukan pada dirinya._

_Jadi, Kiba hanya terkekeh sejenak saat melihat wajah Sakura yang merah merona. Ia kemudian mengucapkan salam dan berlalu bersama Akamaru—meninggalkan keduanya di pekarangan rumah._

**Flashback END**

Sakura kembali melirik suaminya kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Suara burung gagak berkoar-koar menandakan waktu mulai malam dan saatnya mereka berhenti menggali. Sakura tersadar saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada celana.

"Aku mau mandi," celetuk Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia hendak berjalan masuk dan menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi.

Sakura segera berdiri dan ikut menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di celana pendek yang terbalut kain selutut khas miliknya, lalu beranjak mengikuti langkah Sasuke masuk kamar. "Akan aku siapkan, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menurut. Ia mengambil kaus dari dalam lemari pakaian di ujung kamarnya dan Sakura. Ia melirik sekilas istrinya yang penuh tanah dan lumpur sedang menyalakan keran air dan memencet beberapa tombol air panas otomatis di sana.

"Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengusap peluh sisa-sisa berkebun tadi dari pipinya dan tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, ia bisa jadi istri yang baik walau hanya mengisi bak air panas.

**PLUK**

"Eh?"

Sakura meraih apa yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah saat sadar kalau itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Tangan hangat lelaki itu menepuk kepalanya dan kemudian merembet ke pipinya.

"Wajahmu kotor, mandilah dulu," ucap Sasuke datar seraya mengusap-usap sisa tanah yang kering di pipi istrinya. Di tangannya tersedia handuk yang siap digunakan.

Sakura mengangguk malu dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, mencari pakaian-pakaian bersih yang bisa ia gunakan. Namun ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tidak ada satupun pakaian miliknya yang ada di dalam lemari.

_Crap, _dia baru ingat kalau ia belum mencuci selama seminggu ini. Pakaiannya pasti ada di bak baju kotor semua.

"Sasuke ... Bajuku habis," kata Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Ia bingung, dengan apa ia bisa mengganti pakaiannya?

Sasuke mendekat. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos dari lemari bagiannya dan memberikannya pada istrinya.

Sakura menatap takjub kaos itu ; seolah itu adalah kaos yang paling berharga sedunia. Ia menatap suaminya ragu. "Boleh?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau 'kan istriku. Kau bebas memakai bajuku," kata Sasuke dengan santainya. Wajahnya yang datar sedikit melundak saat menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum—menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Ia secepat kilat memasuki kamar mandi dan yang terdengar kemudian hanya suara percikan air yang jatuh.

Kini Sakura tahu, Sasuke selalu baik dan peduli padanya. Walau jarang, tapi Sasuke selalu punya cara yang unik untuk menunjukkan sisi positifnya.

Dan Sakura suka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari setelah selesai makan malam dan bersantai sejenak, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring tidur.

Ia bisa melihat, Sasuke, suaminya berbaring di sisi kiri ranjang mereka dengan mata terpejam dan wajah tenang.

Dengan sangat pelan-pelan, gadis itu menutup pintu kamar mereka dan merangkak naik ke atas ranjang agar tidak mengangguk suaminya beristirahat. Ia yakin, suaminya itu pasti sangat kelelahan dengan sisa-sisa lelah dari misi ditambah kegiatan berkebun tadi sore.

Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ingatan-ingatan akan hal ini kembali berputar di benaknya—kebiasaannya sebelum tidur untuk memutar kembali kejadian dalam sehari yang telah ia lakukan.

Gelap makin pekat, Sakura menutup matanya dan berdoa. Berdoa atas hari-hari yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Hari ini, ia bersyukur atas segalanya. Berbagai kenangan yang indah kembali tersusun dalam doanya pada sang pencipta. Ia berterima kasih atas hari ini dan hari-hari lain yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Beberapa menit berdoa, ia membuka mata hijau hutannya dan menatapi punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak pernah tidur menghadap dirinya. Lelaki itu selalu memunggungi wajahnya hingga pagi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya punggung itu yang bisa Sakura lihat—tanpa bisa ia rasakan.

Rasa sesak dari hati mulai menjalar keluar. Ia mau, dia ingin, dia butuh.

Dia ingin Sasuke.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, memeluk punggung lebar itu dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, tapi ia tidak mundur.

Ia harus berani melangkah dulu, sebelum semua terlewat begitu saja.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain meraih tangan kecil itu. Meraih dan menariknya lembut agar lebih dekat dan hangat lagi. Tangan-tangan itu bertautan satu sama lain di depan perut Sasuke yang datar.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan, punggung dan tubuh Sasuke dari posisi ini. Belum lagi detak jantung keduanya yang saling bersahutan, kini terdengar sangat kencang.

Hari ini, Sakura belajar banyak hal.

Kalau dingin bukan berarti tidak hangat, ekspresi datar bukan berarti tanpa perasaan, kurang perhatian bukan berarti tidak peduli.

Sasuke punya cara tersendiri dan Sakura selalu menyukainya.

'Karena aku sayang Sasuke, meski bagaimanapun dia,' ucap Sakura dalam hati kemudian memejamkan mata. Segores senyum terpatri manis di bibirnya.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura pelan. Wajah gadis itu menghangat tapi hangat di hatinya lebih menyenangkan.

"Hn."

**-The End-**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG...XD

Wish you all the best and Jesus bless you always!

Semoga kau suka ya... :"D sebuah karya abstrak yang tidak ada apa-apanya semoga bisa jadi kado yang sederhana untukmu... hehehe...

Halo semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang membaca.. :D

Sekarang jam 23.43 malem. Beberapa jam sebelum tanggal 24 oktober. Syukurlah aku bisa membuat fiksi sederhana ini.. :'D

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku tunggu kesan pesan di kotak review ya!

Review!

Karikazuka


End file.
